Yo tambien deseo un bebe contigo
by whentherewasmeandyou
Summary: Es la primera noche sin Rennesmee en casa, como la pasara Rosalie? One Shot!


**Hola Mi nombre es Emely pueden llamarme Nikki o EmeNikkiRose  
Pff... comparto esta cuenta con mi BFF  
Como sabran los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, todo pertenece a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, ella tiene mas inspiracion y experiencia **

Pocas horas habían pasado desde que ella se había marchado de casa, era tan difícil todo esto. Pensar en que Edward tenía todo lo que yo deseaba y más. Todos estábamos en la sala, ecepto ellos, Rennesme, Edward y Bella. Ellos estaban en su pequeña casa. Emmett jugaba ajedrez con Carlisle, Alice y Jasper veían una película, y Esme estaba sentada, me imagino que pensando

A ella le dolía todo esto, quizás de la misma manera que a mí. Después de todo, la muerte de un hijo la había llevado a ser lo que era, un monstruo, un ser que no podía llorar. Y quizás por eso no podíamos tener hijos, porque crearíamos más monstruos. Me sentía realmente mal al pensar en esa pequeña niña de mejillas rojas y ojos color chocolate. Aquella niña que no podía sentir, que su olor me era imposible percibir, aunque si sabia que olía perfectamente bien

Era la primera noche sin ella en casa, y la verdad no sabia como pasar la noche. Deseaba subir y llorar hasta quedarme dormida, pero era totalmente descabellado, una idea completamente loca, me dolía todo aquello. Pero simplemente era mi destino. Y todo era gracias al maldito de Royce

Voltee a ver a Emmett, el podría haber vivido una vida normal. Si tan solo yo no hubiese sido tan egoísta y lo hubiera llevado, el ahora podría tener hijos. Y es que el podía, Emmett podría conseguir a una humana y tener hijos. Pero yo estaba condenada a aquello, simplemente por ser lo que era

Sentí una enorme paz recorrer mi cuerpo, mire a Jasper y el me miraba. Emmett dejo de jugar y miro a Jasper

-Iré a mi habitación – susurre

Todos asintieron, pero Esme se levanto y se sentó a jugar con Carlisle. Sentí a Emmett detrás de mí.

Llegue a la habitación y me acosté en la cama, cuanto deseaba poder derrarmar una lagrima. Poder dormir, deseaba eso y muchas cosas mas. Sentí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse despacio. Luego sentí unas manos sobre mi vientre, lo que aumento mi dolor

-Rose

Sabia que Emmett solo me estaba apoyando, pero yo deseaba gritarle que se largara y me dejara sola, ese dolor era solo mío. Y solo yo merecía padecerlo, no deseaba que el me viera de aquella manera, aunque sabia que yo era una persona fría. Con el era totalmente diferente, yo con el llegaba hasta el cielo, me podía poner totalmente indefensa a su lado, el mostraba mi lado mas vulnerable

-Rose, escucha

El puso su mano sobre mi mejilla, mientras yo quedaba boca arriba, mirando hacia el frente, no deseaba observarlo. No en ese momento

-Que?

El me miro, pero yo no voltee la mirada

-Rose, no debes sentirte así – dijo

-Déjame en paz Emmett

Mi voz sonó aun más cruel de lo que pensé que saldría, salio fría y con rencor. El retiro su mano de mi mejilla y miro el techo. Suspiro

-Yo también deseo un bebe contigo Rose

Voltee a verlo, y estaba segura que si tan solo el hubiera podido sus ojos estuvieran cubiertos de lagrimas

-Yo te quite tu vida, te quite el poder tener hijos

Sentí mi voz quebrarse ante aquella.

-Rosalie

Me llamo por mi nombre completo, y eso no era una buena señal

-No entiendes? Te amo, siempre será así

Por mi mente paso una pequeña pregunta, cerré los ojos y suspire. El me miro y los volví abrir. Me senté y recosté mi cuerpo sobre la cabecera de la cama, Emmett se sentó e hizo lo mismo

-Pero me amarías mas si pudiera darte un hijo – mi rostro cayo, mirando aquella sabana de seda que recorría la cama

-No – lo mire – te amaría de igual manera

Suspire y de mi pecho salio un fuerte sollozo, y los demás lo siguieron. Sufría, pero ni una lágrima salía de mi rostro

-Yo no soy para ti Emmett

Dije recordando todas aquellas cosas que le exigía, bien podría ser una persona adicta a Emmett… a la pasión que el me demostraba. Pero nunca le había permitido tener sexo cuando nevaba, ni mucho menos en los callejones. Pero lo que más le prohibía era estar encima de mí en una noche de bodas. Todos aquellos insignificantes detalles, que para mi eran como puñales si el llegara a quebrar esas pequeñas reglas que le había impuesto. El sabia que si se ponía encima de mí en una noche de bodas me haría recordar a Royce, y si tenía sexo conmigo en un callejón me recordaría aquella noche de abril. El también sabía que si tenía sexo conmigo mientras nevaba y se colocaba encima de mí, aumentaría mi dolor y terminaríamos sin hacer nada

-Calla – grito – te amo, y siempre estaré para ti y por ti

Sentí su mano deslizarse por mi brazo, mientras besaba mi mejilla e iba bajando su mano, también pude sentir su boca sobre mi mandíbula. Trate de concentrarme, y olvidar a Bella y a Rennesme. Y así lo hice, tan solo unos minutos antes de que la pequeña imagen de Bella sonriendo y cargándola inundara mi mente, llenándome de dolor

Me separe de el bruscamente, el suspiro y dejo caer su cuerpo en aquella cama, poniendo mi mano en su pecho. Me sentí realmente mal al hacerle aquello

-Perdóname

Dije mientras mi mirada tomaba dirección a la ventana, sentí su penetrante mirada y voltee

-No tengo porque, te amo

Sonreí y el hizo lo mismo, recosté mi rostro sobre su pecho mientras sentía sus manos acariciar mi cabellera dorada, haciendo y desasiendo los bucles que caían, con mi pulgar derecho empecé a ser pequeños corazones en su pecho

-Te amo

Susurre, sentí su boca sobre mi cabello, cerré los ojos mientras el seguía jugando con mi cabello

Así siempre seria, yo seria una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, fuerte, pero cuando se partía solo tenía un pegamento. Y ese era el, Emmett, era la única persona que podía conocer todo aquel sufrimiento que recorría mi pecho y mi alma, el era el único que podía borrar mis recuerdos obscuros, hacerme olvidar mi horrible pasado. El único con el que podía sentirme segura de partirme, el único con el que podía sufrir abiertamente, sin importarme lo fuerte que aparentaba ser. Yo con el era distinta, el me cambiaba, y a mi me encantaba que lo hiciera

-Quieres casarte conmigo?

Subí el rostro, mientras el formaba una sonrisa. Volví a bajar el rostro, y el beso mi cabellera, mi destino era a su lado, y aunque no tuviera ese bebe. Nuestro amor era fuerte, era un amor distinto. Era un amor sexual, pero sobre todo el era un gran bebe, mi pequeño osito. Pero había veces que se convertía en Emmett el hombre. Aquel que me hacia sentir segura y protegida a su lado


End file.
